Simplify the following expression: ${7-(r+2)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 7 {-1(}\gray{r+2}{)} $ $ 7 {-r-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -r + {7 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -r + {5}$ The simplified expression is $-r+5$